The Commencement
by WaltonPrairieGirl
Summary: Elizabeth graduates from high school. She also "graduates" from her life at home to her life with her new husband.
1. Chapter 1

_In the Spring of 1946, optimism filled the air. The end of the war still brought joy to our lives. We were all home and loving life on Walton's Mountain. Our grandmother celebrated her 69_ _th_ _birthday. Our parents celebrated 31 years of marriage. There were many grandchildren around for them to spoil. It was an especially exciting time for my sister Elizabeth. She was closing the high school chapter of her life and moving onto bigger and better things._

 **May 19, 1946**

"I can't believe it's your graduation day." Smiled Erin. "It seems like just yesterday John-Boy was graduating from high school."

"I was so little then. It's hard to remember that far back sometimes. But I do remember that day. I was so proud of him. He was the valedictorian."

"And here you are going to be valedictorian too. I'm so proud of you Elizabeth." Erin smiled.

"Thank you Erin." Elizabeth smiled.

"Do you know what else happened to John-Boy shortly after graduation?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"He and Jenny got married. A year after he graduated."

Elizabeth smiled. "I doubt that will be me."

"I'm not so sure, Little Sister." Erin grinned. "I think Drew's got something up his sleeve."

"This soon?"

"Ashley surprised me too." Erin smiled.

"Erin, tell me honestly, what do you think of Drew?"

"Drew is an amazing guy." Erin smiled. "He really loves you Elizabeth. He would do anything for you. And he fits in so well with our family. Sometimes it feels like he's actually a brother."

"So you really like him?"

"I really do. He's a keeper."

"Things are changing for sure. Jason and Toni are engaged. Now that you're out of high school, you may find yourself engaged too."

"It's hard to believe we're growing up. It's scary sometimes."

"I remember those feelings. Please know that if you ever need someone to talk to, Ashley and I are here for you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth hugged her sister.

"I have something for you." Erin smiled.

"What is it?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Close your eyes. I'm gonna put something around your neck."

Elizabeth did so.

Erin gently slipped a pearl necklace around her younger sister's neck.

"It's the necklace!"

"It is. Grandma Danielle gave it to Mama when she graduated from high school. Mama passed it onto Mary Ellen, Mary Ellen passed it onto me, and not I'm passing it onto you."

"Thank you so much! I'll hang onto it for Joy. Will she really be the next one to graduate?"

"Doesn't seem possible does it?"

"Not in the least."

"Again, I'm so proud of you." Erin hugged Elizabeth.

"Thank you." Elizabeth smiled.

Downstairs, the whole family waited for Erin and Elizabeth. Once they came downstairs, John spoke up.

"Elizabeth, we have a gift for you."

Elizabeth smiled.

"I guess it doesn't really need any introduction. Here you go." John smiled, handing a small leather sleeve to his daughter.

Elizabeth opened it. The sleeve contained her favorite picture of her grandfather.

Elizabeth looked at the picture for a couple seconds. She looked up, tears covering her cheeks, and smiled.

"Thank you so much! I'll keep it forever!"

John hugged his daughter. "He would have held the biggest celebration for you. He would have been so proud of you."

Elizabeth saw Mary Ellen, Erin, Joy, Cindy, Jenny, Jen, Grandma, and her mother all crying.

"Thank you all so much." Elizabeth choked out.

She was hugged by several family members.

"Well, we'd better get going, Honey." John smiled.

Everyone got in the cars and drove down the road to the small town. The town didn't amount to too much. There was a church, a small country school, and a general store. But the Walton family loved this place and were proud to call it home.

"Congratulations Elizabeth!" 19-year old Patsy Brimmer, Jim Bob's girlfriend, came to congratulate the young lady.

Elizabeth hugged her. "Thank you Patsy. This was you last year."

"I was so nervous." Patsy laughed.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm pretty nervous too."

"Oh you'll do great. Your parents must be so proud, 3 valedictorians."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm just glad I could pull it off."

"Well you did great. I'll be praying for you not to be nervous."

"Thank you Patsy." Elizabeth smiled. She went to stand with her classmates.

"I'm glad I found you." Mary Ellen smiled. She slipped a couple tissues into her sister's hand. "Just in case." She smiled.

"Thanks Mary Ellen."

Mary Ellen hugged her. "Good luck."

Drew smiled at Elizabeth.

 _I love you_ he mouthed.

She did the same.

The graduates prepared to walk down the aisle of the church. Elizabeth was the last to walk in. Drew was the first to walk in. C and W.

A 3-month pregnant Mrs. Fordwick gave the opening address. She and Reverend Fordwick were expecting their fourth child in November. Following Mrs. Fordwick's remarks, it was Elizabeth's turn to speak. She felt a lump in her throat. She reached her hand into her dress pocket to make sure the tissues Mary Ellen gave her were still there.

"Family, Friends, Faculty, Classmates, I wish to welcome you to the commencement of Walton Mountain School's class of 1946. Thank you for coming. Wow, it's hard to believe, isn't it classmates? We're already at this stage in our lives. It seems like just yesterday we were beginning high school. Now we're at the end. First off, I'd like to thank our teacher Mrs. Fordwick. Through her tireless efforts, she's prepared us for the next chapter of our lives, whatever that may be. We, the class of 1946, would like to thank you, the community, our dearest friends. You're the people who have stood behind us and encouraged us. You've been faithful to us through it all, the good and the bad. Your support means more to us than you'll ever know. Most of all, we'd like to thank our families. Thank you to our parents for the unconditional love and support you've given to us the past 18 years. Thank you to our siblings. To our older siblings, thank you for your advice and being there for us to help us. You've already been through this crazy journey called high school, thank you for helping us make the best decisions possible. Thank you to our younger siblings for showing us that life doesn't have to be intense and serious all the time. Thank you for showing us the simple joys in a game of tag, a practical joke, or sharing silly memories. Thank you to the rest of our families. Thank you to our family members in Heaven…" Elizabeth choked up, thinking of her grandfather and brother-in-law. She turned her face away.

The room was silent.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "You've…" her voice cracked again and the tears began to fall.

Olivia looked directly into Elizabeth's eyes.

Elizabeth read her mother's noverbal message clearly. _You can do this._

Elizabeth reached for the tissues. She gently blew her nose. She looked up with tear-stained cheeks and continued. "We hope we've made you proud. We miss you more than you know and wish you could be here. To everyone here, we thank you. You've played some part in our lives. We, the class of 1946, can't wait to begin the next chapter of our lives. Thank you."

Elizabeth sat down.

"You did great." Aimee whispered.

Elizabeth smiled.

John-Boy gave the guest speaker address. Following his advice to the new graduates, Mrs. Fordwick passed out the diplomas.

Following the graduation, Elizabeth was showered by congratulations from her family.

That evening, Drew and Elizabeth went to Charlottesville to grab a bite to eat.

"Congratulations Graduate." Drew smiled.

"Same to you." Elizabeth smiled.

"I'm so proud of you. You gave an amazing speech."

"That was a tough speech to get through." She sighed. "I felt like I was gonna throw up."

"I felt really bad for you. That's one of the worst things when you have to cry and you're in front of people."

"I'm just glad I got through it without bawling my eyes out."

"I'm sure people understood. You lost your grandfather and brother-in-law the same year. That's tough."

"It still hurts to think about the losses. I cry sometimes, thinking about my grandma laying all alone in their bed. It was really hard to think about Mary Ellen without Curt too. But I have a new brother-in-law. Jonesy is really good for Mary Ellen and I'm glad her boys can have a father again." Elizabeth said.

"I am too." Drew smiled.

Elizabeth and Drew arrived at the restaurant. The waitress gave them water and menus. She came back to take their orders.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with mustard and pickles. And fries." Elizabeth said.

"And to drink?"

"A medium Dr. Pepper, please."

"Okay. And for you?"

"I'll have a cheeseburger with ketchup and lettuce Fries too please. And a medium Mountain Dew." Drew smiled.

"Okay. I'll be back with your orders soon." The waitress smiled.

"It's almost the longest day of the year." Elizabeth smiled, sipping her water.

"It is. Only about 5 weeks left. How would you like to go for a walk back home once we're done here? Long evenings make the best walks."

"I'd love that." Elizabeth smiled.

After eating, Drew and Elizabeth drove back home. They went inside and told John and Olivia that they were going on a walk.

John and Olivia smiled. "Have fun."

Drew and Elizabeth went on a walk. They sat on the steps at the church.

"Elizabeth, these past four years with you have been the greatest four years of my life."

"I agree Drew." She smiled. "I was so disappointed when I didn't have a date for the Spring dance my freshman year. Then I met you and things have been different ever since. I've never been disappointed again. You've changed my life Andrew Cutler."

Drew smiled. "I never knew I could love someone so much until I met you. I never knew anyone could love me so much until I felt your love. You have no idea how much you mean to me Elizabeth. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Drew got on one knee.

Elizabeth gasped.

"Elizabeth Tyler Walton, will you marry me?"

"Oh Andrew, I'd be honored!" she smiled, hugging her now fiancée. "I love you so much!"

"I love you so much! "

The two hugged each other for a minute.

"I'm gonna get married." Drew said, laughing, halfway in disbelief. "You're gonna be my wife! I love you Honey!" he hugged her again.

"I love you." She smiled.

Drew and Elizabeth walked back to the house.

"You two look like you had a good time." Olivia smiled.

Elizabeth was about to burst.

"We have something to say, but we want to wait until everyone's here." Drew smiled.

Everyone came to the living room.

"The other night, I asked Mr. Walton if I could marry Elizabeth. He said yes. I asked her tonight and she said yes, we're getting married!" Drew smiled.

Everyone was elated for the couple. Hugs, smiles, and tears were shared.

"He would be glad." Grandma simply said. Many burst into tears, missing Grandpa Zeb.

"I wish I could have met him." Drew quietly said.

"I do too." Elizabeth dried her tears. "He would have loved you, I just know he would have."

Esther smiled and nodded.

That evening, Joy and Elizabeth were sitting on their respective beds.

"I can't believe you're getting married." She smiled.

"It seems unreal to me as well." Elizabeth smiled.

"Have a long engagement, please." Joy said.

"We probably will. Daddy wants us to be engaged for at least 6 months. That means the earliest we can get married is Thanksgiving or Christmas."

"You're my last sister." Joy had tears in her eyes.

"Aww Joy." Elizabeth said quietly, moving over to her sister's bed.

"I'll be all alone here in this room. No one to talk to, no one to laugh with, no one to brush my hair." Tears fell down Joy's cheeks.

Elizabeth gently brushed them away. "We have time yet, Honey. Let's make lots of memories."

Joy managed to smile.

It was never easy for Joy to let a sister go. First she had to let Mary Ellen go. Twice. Then she had to let Erin go. And she would soon have to let Elizabeth go as well.

Elizabeth thought of how different her life would be. She would be married. She would still be living on the mountain, but it wouldn't be the same as being around her family all day.

Change was in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**November 28, 1946**

A gentle snow was falling on Walton's Mountain. It was Thanksgiving day and everyone was over at John and Olivia's. John-Boy and Jenny and their children. Jason and Toni. Mary Ellen, Jonesy and their boys. Ashley, Erin, and Susan. Ben, Cindy, and Virginia. Jim Bob and Patsy. Drew and Elizabeth. Ike, Corabeth, and Aimee. The Baldwin Sisters. And of course, John, Olivia, Esther, and Joy.

"Cindy, I think it's your turn to ask the blessing." John said.

Cindy smiled and closed her eyes. Everyone held hands.

"Dear Lord, we thank you for the many blessings you've given us this year. The blessings are countless. You've been so good to us this year. We thank you. I thank you for this family and our dear friends the Baldwins. Most especially, I'm thankful for the blessed new soul that has been entrusted to Ben and me, a precious little life that we get to meet this Spring. Amen."

The room was silent.

"A baby?" Ben mouthed, looking at his wife.

Cindy beamed and nodded.

"Cindy!" Ben hugged his wife.

Everyone cheered.

"She's not the only one." Erin smiled. "Ashely and I found out the other day that come this Summer, Susan will be a big sister."

Everyone cheered again.

Mary Ellen laughed. "Us too. John Curtis and Adam are gonna have a little brother or sister this Summer."

Everyone was elated.

"Oh John, this is wonderful! Our family keeps growing!" Olivia beamed.

"Anyone else?" John asked, laughing.

"We're not pregnant." Jim Bob smiled. "But tonight, I asked this beautiful lady to be my wife."

Patsy beamed. "I said yes!"

Everyone cheered again.

"Another sister!"

"Oh John , we'll have another daughter."

"The children will have another aunt!"

Everyone was thrilled with the news. But Joy felt a little left out, knowing she was only 11 and wouldn't be getting engaged, married, or pregnant for a few years yet. She was sad too. Now that Jim Bob was getting married, in addition to Jason and Elizabeth, she would soon be the only child at home. But everyone was planning to stay on the mountain, and with numerous nieces and nephews around, she knew that she would rarely be lonely. She smiled, realizing what an amazing family she had and how thankful she was to be a part of it.

"Are you ready to inherit all these nieces and nephews?" Elizabeth teased Drew, Patsy, and Toni.

"I love kids, I'm so excited!" Drew grinned.

"I can't wait to meet them!" Patsy beamed.

"This Spring and Summer will be very exciting." Toni smiled. "I can't wait to meet more nieces and nephews."

That evening, after everyone went home, Elizabeth and Drew danced slowly to the radio.

Glenn Miller came on.

 _Why do robins sing in December, long before the Springtime is due?_

 _And even though it's snowing, violets are growing. I know why, and so do you._

The music fit perfectly with how Elizabeth was feeling. Winter was coming, the saddest, loneliest, longest season of the year. But this year, Elizabeth couldn't feel more happy and content. Drew had really changed her life. Back in her freshman year, he had shown her what true love felt like and he hadn't stopped since. She was so very thankful for him.

The song soon ended.

"I love you Elizabeth." He smiled. He kissed her. "I've gotta get to sleep."

Drew lived on the Walton yard now. He worked for John. Since Drew and his family lived in Charlottesville and John and Olivia had an extra shed, they made it into a little house. Drew stayed with the Waltons Monday through Friday and spent weekends with his parents in Charlottesville.

"I love you Drew." She smiled. "How is your room? Is it cold?"

"It is."

"Would you like a blanket?"

"I'd love that." He smiled.

She handed him a blanket.

"Grandpa's mother, Great-Grandma Walton, made this. This quilt is almost 100 years old."

"Are you sure? This is priceless."

"You're gonna be one of the family. Grandma and Mama would insist."

Drew kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you Darling. Sweet dreams. I'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Drew. I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

**May 4, 1947**

It was Elizabeth's wedding day.

"I can't believe this is it." Joy told Elizabeth.

Elizabeth smiled. "I can't either."

"You're getting married today. Jim Bob's getting married in 2 weeks. Jason's getting married in a month. I'll be all alone." Joy was in tears.

"Joy," Elizabeth said gently. She hugged her sister.

Joy sobbed.

"I know it will be different. I remember those feelings. But know that you are always welcome at our house. Drew adores you and he said that you're always welcome and I feel the same way."

"It's just hard." Joy sniffed.

"I know Honey." Elizabeth hugged her again. "But we'll only be gone for a week. Then we'll be back right here on the yard. You'll see us so much, you'll be tired of us."

"That will never happen." Joy smiled.

"It won't ever happen either." Elizabeth laughed, hugging Joy.

Cindy knocked on the door.

"Come in." Elizabeth smiled.

Cindy came in.

"Cindy, Oh Honey, you didn't have to come upstairs. You could've just called."

"That's okay." Smiled Elizabeth's due-anyday sister-in-law. "I wanted to help you if you needed any."

"We're almost done."

"You look beautiful." Cindy smiled. "Both of you."

"Thank you." Joy smiled.

"Thanks. You look amazing too. You're about to pop, yet you still look like a million bucks." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks. I hope I look presentable."

"Beyond presentable, you're gorgeous." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks." Cindy grinned, placing her hand on her stomach. "He or she is kicking a lot today."

"If we need to stop the wedding at any point, just tell me." Elizabeth said.

"Nonsense." Cindy said. "This little one is just gonna have to wait until his or her auntie and uncle are married."

Elizabeth laughed. "Well, I'm ready."

Joy held up Elizabeth's train.

An 8-month pregnant Mary Ellen was Elizabeth's matron of honor. Jenny, Toni, Joy, 7-month pregnant Erin, Cindy, Patsy, and Jennifer were bridesmaids. Virginia was the flower girl. Drew's older brother, Matthew Gene, was the best man. John-Boy, Jason, Jonesy, Ashley, Ben, Jim Bob, and John Curtis were groomsmen. Adam was the ring bearer. John Jr. and Isaac passed out wedding programs. All Elizabeth's other nieces and nephews were too young to participate and sat with their grandparents.

The attendants walked in. Everyone stood as Grandma played _Here Comes The Bride_. Everyone was amazed as Esther was once again able to play the piano after her stroke 7 Springs ago.

John and Elizabeth walked in. Elizabeth was smiling the whole way down the aisle.

"Who gives this woman in marriage?" Reverend Fordwick asked once the song had been played.

"Her whole family and I do." John smiled.

Everyone laughed, knowing the Walton clan was a large one.

"Thank you." Reverend Fordwick smiled before making opening remarks.

Drew and Elizabeth said their vows. Shortly after the vows were said, Corabeth got up and sang.

Cindy held her stomach for a long time. Olivia looked at her. Cindy nodded. Olivia and Cindy quietly left the church. John handed the truck keys to Olivia. Ben followed them. John smiled, knowing another grandchild was about to enter the world. He would soon have a new son-in-law and a new grandchild, perhaps on the same day.

Corabeth concluded the song professionally, without faltering despite the excitement.

Elizabeth and Drew smiled at each other. Rings were exchanged.

"By the power given to me by the state of Virginia and by our Lord Jesus Christ, it is my privilege to pronounce you husband and wife. Those who God has joined together, let no man separate."

Drew smiled. He leaned in and kissed Elizabeth.

"Now for the very first time, it is my privilege to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Cutler!"

Everyone cheered as Drew and Elizabeth exited the sanctuary. They stood on the lawn out front. Soon people came out and congratulated them. Olivia was going to be in charge of the reception, but since she left with Cindy, Toni and Patsy stepped in and serving cake, ice cream, and punch to the guests.

Guests didn't linger terribly long. They knew that Cindy was most likely in labor and wanted to let the family get home to them. Only Ike, Corabeth, and Aimee were still around, and they were extended family. Drew's parents and brother were there as well.

"Tell you what," John said. "Can I get everyone's attention for a minute?"

Everyone quieted down.

"Cindy's probably in labor and we will just be underfoot at home. How about we go to Charlottesville and eat supper there?"

"Do you want to call in advance, John?" Ike asked. "We can go by the store first if you'd like." He chuckled. "With a group this size, they may appreciate some advanced warning."

"That would be great Ike." John smiled. "To Ike and Corabeth's it is."

So everyone climbed in a car and drove to Ike's. After a brief stop there, they drove to Charlottesville. Drew's parents insisted on paying.

"You paid for the wedding, the least we can do is pay for the meal afterwards." Henry Cutler said.

John agreed.

After the meal, the family said goodbye to Drew and Elizabeth at the train station.

"I hate to leave now. We'll have a little nephew or niece before too long." Elizabeth said. 

"We'll call you the minute he or she is here." John smiled. He gave his daughter a kiss. "Bye Honey. We'll see you in a week."

Elizabeth and Drew hugged all their family members.

"Next time I see you two it will almost be wedding time." Elizabeth said to Jim Bob and Patsy.

"We'll look forward to seeing you." Patsy smiled.

"Have a safe trip." Jim Bob said.

Elizabeth and Drew hugged them before boarding the train.

"Spoil that new niece or nephew for me." Elizabeth called. "And treat Patsy like a princess in the weeks before the wedding."

"We will." John smiled. "Enjoy yourselves."

"We love y'all." Drew smiled.

"We love you too. See you in a week." John smiled.

Elizabeth teared up as they went inside the train. "I miss them already."

"They'll take good care of our new niece or nephew. And they'll make sure Patsy gets everything that she needs."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"How?"

"Because that's the family I fell in love with. They're always there for each other and help each other out. I couldn't be more proud to call a family my in-laws than I am them."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged her husband.

"Promise me one thing, Honey." Drew said. "Please stop worrying and have a great time."

Elizabeth smiled. "I will." She smiled. "It's just the two of us for a week. I'm with the man I love the most. I have nothing to complain about."

Drew smiled and kissed her. "I love you Mrs. Cutler."

"I love you Mr. Cutler." She smiled.

He began to kiss her all over and slowly closed the door to their honeymoon car.


	4. Chapter 4

**May 4, 1946**

"Push Cindy, you've got this Honey." Olivia coaxed gently.

"Aww!" Cindy groaned. "This hurts!"

"I know Honey." Dr. David Spencer said. "You're almost done. Virginia's almost a sister."

Cindy nodded and pushed. "AWWWWWW!" she grunted.

Dr. Spencer cut the cord.

He smiled. "He's here."

"He?" Cindy smiled.

"You and Ben have a son."

Cindy hugged Olivia.

"Are Ben and Virginia in the living room?"

"I'll get them." The kind doctor smiled.

Ben and Virginia came in.

"Thank you Honey." Ben kissed his wife.

Virginia smiled.

"This is your baby brother Honey."

"Baby." Virginia smiled.

"Yeah, baby." Cindy grinned.

"Baby Charles." Ben smiled.

Cindy nodded. "Baby Charles. Charles John Walton."

Charles John was the name they chose for a boy. If the baby had been a girl, they would have named her Katelynn Rose. They chose the name Charles because that was Ben's middle name. And they chose the name John to honor Ben's father and brother.

That evening when everyone else got home, they were thrilled to meet baby Charlie. As were Drew and Elizabeth when they returned the following week.

 _May 4, 1947 was an unforgettable day in my family. It was the day Elizabeth gave us a new sister and the day that Cindy gave us a new nephew. We had no idea how large our family would grow to be then, but we were thrilled with each new member. Times indeed were exciting._


End file.
